Jiggy Pepper and the Story of Janet
by WeddingDress
Summary: While Lag and Niche are out on a delivery, they bump into none other than Jiggy Pepper! ?This story is when Jiggy tells Lag and Niche about a special someone named Janet who's changed his life forever.
1. Mary

Lag Seeing and his Dingo, Niche was on their third delivery today.

" Niche, the letter bee's are all busy today, aren't they?" Lag asked Niche. Aria Link told them it was because many letters were pouring in, but Lag didn't quite believe that. But he liked delivering letters anyway. It was fun, and it made his heart warm when he saw someone smile because of a letter. he also wanted to meet people along the way. Like Jiggy Pepper. After what happened with Nelli, Lag REALLY wanted to see Jiggy. Lag wondered what kind of Dingo Jiggy had…

" Yes they are… can we eat Steak? I'm hungry…" Niche replied. Hungrily.

" NICHE! Steak is our friend!" Lag said. Lag could almost imagine Steak saying _You tell her, Lag!_

They stopped at a town. They bought some food and went on with their delivery. They kept on walking until they saw someone far but close enough for them to reach that person. And when they finally caught up with him, they could see who he was.

Jiggy Pepper.

"Your-"

"Lag Seeing…." Jiggy replied.

Jiggy had remembered what Nelli had said in her letter. That a Lag Seeing had helped her see the world a different way. Could this be that Lag Seeing?

"Um… Yes… Lag Seeing, Letter Bee…. Are you Jiggy Pepper? Nelli's brother?"

"Yes, I am."

Lag saw his Dingo, it was a brown bird. Jiggy's left eye had a scar under it. Lag wondered what had happened to Jiggy. He wanted to know. Plus, he had all the time in the world. Their delivery was to be delivered tomorrow. " Um… Jiggy? Can I ask you a question?"

" Yes?"

" How did you get that scar?"

" It's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world."

Jiggy took one look at Lag. His Dingo seemed to be playing with his dingo but soon came over as if it was story time. _Well, I do owe him for helping my sister._ Telling him how he got his scar was the least he could do. And so Jiggy started. All the way back when he met her.

Flashback

I was doing my delivery like always when I saw a girl running. I was on my motorcycle at that time and she seemed to be faster than me. She was running with a tiger. I guessed that it was her dingo. I didn't want to admit it, but she looked downright pretty. She had black, curly hair that reached her shoulders. She looked as if she tried not to look pretty, but it wasn't working. She really was pretty. She seemed to be going to the same town as me. After I delivered my letter, I looked around for that girl that was running. I don't know, I just felt like I had to know her. Probably because we were both letter bee's or something like that. Anyway, I saw her buy some food from a nearby shop. I was going to go over there when I heard a piercing scream. The girl heard it as well. But I don't think no one else did. All the villagers kept on going like there never was a scream. I started wondering if Corpse Doctor did anything to me when I was asleep. The girl went to where the scream was. I followed but from a distance. Looked like a girl was being bullied by two older boys. I wondered what the girl was going to do.

" Hey!" The girl said to the two older boys. They looked as if they were older than her as well. Looks like I'm going to have to step in. I sighed. I was about to step in when I saw something surprising. The girl had drew her shindanjuu and was about to shoot the two older boys! I could see plain fear in their eyes and they took off as if a gaichuu was going to kill them. After the two boys had fled, the letter bee girl looked at the younger girl. The younger girl looked as if she was scared as well, as if the letter bee girl would hurt her as well. But the letter bee girl just put back the gun and said, "Are you okay?"

The younger girl looked relieved and nodded her head and said," Thank you…um…."

"Janet."

"Thank you Janet."

" Hey now! No need to thank me! All I did was help you from those big meanies! I'm a letter Bee and I'm supposed to help people in need. Anyways, are you hungry?"

" … Maybe?"

" Well! Let's get you some food, k?

And with that, the Letter Bee named Janet led the younger girl to a small food shop where they were selling apples. Janet bought about a whole sack for the little girl. It was too big for the girl to carry so Janet held it for her. On the way to the little girl's house, Janet asked, " OMIGOD! I completely forgot to ask you what your name was!"  
" Mary….Um…. Why did you buy me so much apples?"

" Mary! What a nice name! Oh, why I bought you so many apples? Well, you're hungry, aren't you? And there's probably someone else at your home as well."

"Oh… Thank you…"

" Welcome like always. Oh, is that your house?"

" Yes…"

Janet went into the house and put the apples into an unoccupied chair. While she was looking around, she saw an elderly woman on a bed, looking as sick as ever. But it looked like it could be cured in a day or so. So why wasn't she cured? Janet asked this to Mary and Mary replied back by saying,

" She's my grandmother….I would cure her if I could… but I don't have the money… you see… only me and my grandmother live in this house… my parents are…"

" I understand…" Janet said after she saw Mary crack at the last words.

" You do?"

" Yup. I have no parents."

"Oh….. I'm sorry…"

" S'okay… So why is your grandma sick?"

" She caught an illness but the medicine was too expensive. I work at this bread shop but I don't make much. I tried making my own medicine… but I was too scared if I'd make poison instead."

" Well, what are we sitting around here for? Let's go buy your grandma some medicine!"

" Wait…what-" Mary was cut off because Janet half dragged her to a market where they sold medicine and herbs. While they were waiting for the medicine, Janet asked, " Why doesn't none of your villagers help you? Do they just watch you get beaten? Why don't they help you and your grandma?"

Mary snorted. " These villagers? They probably won't even help their own relatives, then comes other villagers."

" Oh." Janet replied as they got their medicine. She fished around in her pocket and found the amount. Then she patted her tiger and whispered," Sorry Pepper. I'll have to get you something back at home. I have no more money for food right now."

After Mary had given her grandmother some medicine, Mary and Janet walked to the end of the village. It was time for Janet to pick up her next package anyway.

" Janet… why did you help me?"

" That's what friends are for." And with one last smile, she left the village.


	2. Partnership

"Pepper, what do you think of Mary?" Janet asked her tiger, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer, while they were walking in the snow. Aria Link said her next delivery was going to be a package that was to be delivered to Blue Notes Blue. Aria also said that she was going to have a partner for this delivery because the road was dangerous and many gaichuu were spotted along the trails. And what's more, one man said he saw a guy dressed all in black with a girl who had a white cape clothed over them. _That was definitely Noir and Roda._ Janet thought to herself. Soon, Pepper nudged Janet softly. Janet looked up. There was a pole with some wool tied to it. _A scarf?_ And below the pole, there was the carefully wrapped package. Janet started running to the package, Pepper following her lead. When she finally reached the package, she saw something unusual. There was a bullet, a heart bullet, on the ground next to the package. Janet picked it up and started to inspect it. _Was someone here before me?_ Janet thought. Then her thoughts turned back to the man who said that he spotted Gauche and Roda. "Or shall I say, Noir?" Janet said aloud. She was angry, really angry. Gauche Suede was probably the strongest person she knew. _How can he have lost his heart so easily? How can he have lost his heart to some stupid dude who thought the government was a pest when he was the real pest. How can that happen?_ All these thoughts pondered Janet's mind when suddenly, Jiggy came along with his bike and dingo. Now from a distance, Jiggy thought that a robber was trying to steal the package. But only later did he find out that it wasn't a robber, it was that Letter Bee girl he saw earlier. _What could she be doing here?_ Jiggy thought to himself as he got off his motorcycle and headed to where Janet was. When he finally got up to her, Janet got out from Dreamland and said, " Huh?" Well you can't really blame her. Jiggy thought. It's what anyone in their right mind would do if some random guy came to you from out of nowhere. I hope she doesn't think I'm a killer or something. But before Jiggy could think of any more thoughts, Janet said with delight in her eyes, "Wait! You're the partner that Aria was talking about!" Then she shuffled through her bag and pulled out a paper and handed it to Jiggy. Jiggy read it. It said that he had to work with this girl for this delivery. All it said for her name was Janet. No last name. He handed the paper back to her. "Well, let's start the delivery." In his mind, Jiggy was thinking about the partnership thing. He never had to work with anyone else before, it was always only him and Harry. But now_…I don't think this is such a great idea… _He said to himself. Jiggy went back to his motorcycle. Then he turned to Janet and said, "Do you want to get on?"

"Huh? Oh…no. I'll run for now. You go on. See you at Blue Notes Blue!"


End file.
